


Prompt: Twilight Princess Bad End

by Izissia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Midna has made wolf!link her permanent pet, and uses him to break Zelda into a mindless dogslut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Twilight Princess Bad End

“L.. Link, what’re you doing?” the slender, refined blonde gasps at the sight of the canine before her. He looked downright feral! His fur all matted and black, his eyes glowing with an amber delight!  
“What’s wrong, Princess~?” Midna teased, running her dainty fingers against her enroaching beast’s hairline. “Didn’t you get the memo~?” the giggling imp beams. The wolf snarls soflty in delight. “You’re not fit to rule~.”  
“W-What? That’s preposterous!” as the wolf approached her, looking ever so ferocious, the high heel clad Zelda clops backwards, her curvaceous body jiggling somewhat in her royal dress.  
“So, I’m gonna take the throne form you, okay~?” Midna grins, “Go get~.” she whispers into her beloved pooch’s ear. Before Zelda can so much as react, the beast LEAPS! Pouncing right atop the girl! Zelda stumbles to the ground messily, pinned beneath the massive brute. “Good boy~.” the imp mocks, to the sound of Zelda’s screams! The beast’s claws and fangs sunk right into the girls dress, ripping it from her and leaving her clad in naut but tatters! She was thrust and turned around with ease! The triforce of wisdom would do her no favors here! As she was made to assume the proper position for one of her statue!  
The submissive dog position~! Her heels scrabble against the ground as she desperately tries to claw free. Her whole body trembling with fear as she feels it. So hot, and thick, glancing between her thighs she spies the candy red shaft! That unsheathed, canine COCK! It was bigger than she ever could’ve imagined, laced with twili magics. Midna steps towards the pair, stood completely on her feet, her tongue dragging against the canine’s sashole as a reward, before Link sheathed his loyal dick into his former lover’s twat!  
“HAAAAH!” Zelda screams aloud as her cunt was ravaged! Her body filled! Inch after inch of that heated canine prick railing into her figure.  
The huge beast ravaged her for hours on end! Climax after climax poured from her body! There was nothing she could do~. She felt her cuntlips stretch around that massive knot, her face twisted in a mixture of agony and bliss! Her screams sounded downright ecstatic by now as her positively DESTROYED cunt was reduced to Link’s own personal cocksheathe! Her eyes ramed into the base of her skull as she was knotted, and claimed! Her drooling lips couldn’t help but twist up at the side. Her hairless mounds stretched around that shaft! Her hips hoisted up! The beast’s swollen knot trembles, and tenses and.. BURSTS~! The pulsating knot pouring a massive, mind destroying, body racking load of his hot, fertile, canine load into her body! Gallons apon gallons of that hot, thick cream utterly and completely marking her~ Inside and out!

The next morning, Zelda was naked, completely naked. Midna sat atop her as the royal throne she was. Her ruined cunt seeped that disgusting canine goop from her twat. “See, bitch~?” Midna laughs as she treats the blonde like a piece of furniture. “Mhmm, your kingdom will thank you soon enough.” she smiles, smacking her chairs ass.  
“Please..” Zelda drools, her face contorted in pleasure. “More~”


End file.
